A reseach program is proposed for a special population of problem children: those whose behavior is so thoroughly deviant as to jeopardize their placement for normal public schooling. Previous research in this program has developed a set of procedures to be applied both in a special classroom and in the child's home. These procedures largely succeeded in producing acceptable classroom behavior and regular improvements in the cognitive skills taught there and in establishing harmonious relationships between the child and parents at home. However, many of the children encountered difficulty in adjusting to public school classrooms subsequent to this program, despite good performance within the program. The research proposal thus concentrates on the problem of transition from the special classroom to the public school classroom. This transition is conceptualized as a program in generalizing the behavior changes accomplished in the special classroom to the public school classroom. The methods proposed hinge on the logic of stimulus generalization through techniques of self-control, allowing mediated generalization, through the use of convenient common stimuli, and through support for such generalization through parent-teacher contacts.